Bubbles
by VIII and XIII
Summary: Bath time fun. PWP Akuroku.


Warning to all potential readers:

This is a YAOI fic. That means two attractive males making out or possibly smexing. If you don't like it, don't bother reading it, or reviewing. If all you can say is stupid, brainles comments like "OMG, U SUCK!!!!1111oneoneone", I'm just going to ignore it.

Also, I pretty much completely ignore the whole "have no heart" and "feels no emotions" part of being a nobody. It's too much of a pain in the ass.

Roxas was up to his neck in warm, bubbly water. Bath time had always been his favorite time to unwind, no matter how "unmanly" it may have seemed to others. He was especially happy because the bathtub was so spacious, he could lie flat on his back, completely submerged, with plenty of room on all sides. Axel sat outside of the bathtub, his eyes looking onto the little skin of Roxas' that was exposed with loving eyes. It was only Roxas from the top of his head to his collarbone that was showing, but even the smallest glimpse of flesh that was normally obscured from view by clothing kept Axel staring with rapt attention.

Roxas, of course, eventually noticed the somewhat lascivious observations of the older boy and sank further into the water, until it hovered above his lips. Axel chuckled softly, while Roxas began to blow bubbles. It wasn't as if this had never happened before. Axel followed Roxas almost everywhere, as much as the younger boy would allow. Technically, he had snuck into the bathroom and caught Roxas by surprise, but the blonde hadn't kicked him out yet, so he assumed he hadn't overstepped his bounds.

"You know…" he began, with that same lukewarm smile "I've never seen your hair without those ridiculous spikes…"

Roxas arched an eyebrow

"I don't see how my hair is any more ridiculous than yours… What's your point?"

Axel shrugged slightly, bracing his elbow on the edge of the bath and leaning in, his other hand gently reaching over and clasping the damp end of one of the smaller spikes near the base of Roxas' neck.

"Can I wash your hair?"

Roxas sat completely up, his torso completely exposed, his expression a mixture of anger and confusion. He mirrored Axel's pose mockingly, his own soap-bubble covered hand tangling into Axel's spiky red locks. He leaned in, until their faces were scarcely a breath away.

"Are you fucking with me? Is this some kind of fetish of yours? Or just some pathetic sexual fantasy you want to realize?"

Axel's heart nearly skipped a beat. He loved a bitchy, cold Roxas almost as much as he loved a soft, sweet, super-uke one. It didn't matter _what_ the boy said, Axel's heart reacted the same… He would always be under Roxas' spell.

He only smirked in response.

"No, not a fetish…or even a fantasy… I just can't help it. I want to do it… and look…" he trailed off, grabbing hold of the hand in his hair by the wrist, pulling it away now bubble-free.

"You've given me the perfect opportunity…I can't just leave these soap bubbles to dry in my hair…"

He stood up, one hand unclasping his belt and the other unzipping his organization coat., both falling into a droopy pool of black material about his ankles. Roxas' eyes widened until they looked like they would fall out of his head as he got a glimpse of, well… all of Axel before the older boy practically did a cannonball into the warm water of the bath. The backsplash hit Roxas directly in the face, and, as had been unfortunately drawing in a breath, some was now in his lungs. He coughed violently for a few minutes, Axel's hand smacking his back in an attempt to assist him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted, once he was able to.

"I needed a bath, too… C'mon Rox… I could make it fun…" His hands braced on Roxas' shoulders, slowly trailing down the front of his delicate, wet chest. The action drew a visible shudder from the blonde, whose flesh broke out in goose bumps with his sharp intake of breath.

"I'm getting out. Have a nice bath, Axel" Roxas stood up, flashing his posterior to Axel for a brief moment before the lanky older man grabbed his arm and pulled him back in.

"Don't be such a prude… I'll make it good for you, I promise."

"Rape can't be 'good for me' Axel, and that's all anything between you and me could be…"

Axel snorted, his own ego getting the better of him, not for the first time.

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to 'rape' you…"

"Try me."

The gauntlet had been thrown, and no matter what Roxas was to him, he was not going to back down. Axel was more experienced in the art of seduction than he'd ever let on, and he was more than confident that he could make Roxas beg for contact.

Glancing around the edge of the bathtub, he noted the small bottles of shampoo, conditioner and body wash, all in correlating pomegranate scent. _So this is why he always smells so good…_ With a fluid motion, he scooped the shampoo bottle up and waved it in front of Roxas' face.

"Turn around. "

It was a small defeat on Roxas' part to give up and let Axel wash his hair, but he was sure that he could resist anything Axel could throw his way. With a soft splash, he turned so that his smooth, narrow back faced Axel. He was seated between Axel's knees, so that there was no intimate contact between them, leaning back on his arms, looking up at the ceiling.

Squeezing some of the thick transparent red goo onto his palm, and rubbing them together furiously until it turned into a fluffy white lather, Axel's hands softly worked into Roxas' hair, massaging his scalp with the pads of his fingers and nails. Roxas succeeded in staying quiet, but he found himself leaning into the touch, deep azure eyes drifting closed. _It's just a shampoo,_ he reminded himself _nothing to get excited about…_

He almost let out a yelp when Axel's hands added pressure, forcing Roxas' head down to the water and rinsing it, Roxas all too aware of the close proximity of his face to Axel's lower parts. When he sat back up, Axel's heart beat wildly. The normally erratic spikes of golden hair lying flat along his scalp, clinging to the sides of his face in an entirely erotic manner. Roxas was just too cute to resist, Axel wanted to just eat him up…Instead he settled for a quick peck on the forehead, his lips making a loud "mwah!" sound against Roxas' wet skin.

The blonde turned pink and turned his face away to hide the blush from Axel's sight. He wouldn't have noticed anyway, as he was much too absorbed in the conditioner bottle, running the opaque pink cream into damp blonde. The experience was much the same as the shampoo, with the only difference being that Axel's hands were more gentle, and instead of forcing his head down into the water, he gently cupped the younger boy's face in his hands, and tilted him back, looking him in the eyes with sweet affection. The younger boy's cheeks visibly turned sanguine at the redhead's tender expression.

He liked Axel touching him so gently, but he would never, ever tell him that.

"Are you done yet? I don't hear myself begging…" He hadn't said it in his normal, cocky tone, his voice was soft, almost sleepy sounding.

"I have one more idea…" Axel scooped Roxas up, and placed him so that there was scarcely any room between them, his own slightly tanned chest flush against the pale back of the younger boy. Roxas, on his part, nearly had a conniption, and let out a falsetto gasp as certain parts of Axel's body touched certain other parts of his.

Axel's face descended, his chin resting on Roxas' shoulder as his lips pressed against his damp neck, pressing at first chaste kisses to the pallid flesh that slowly morphed into small bites and licks. When the strong scent of pomegranate permeated the warm thick air, he realized he'd forgotten about the body wash. Axel's thin fingered hands almost dug into the skin of Roxas' chest as his palms dragged the gel over the expanse of it, starting at the top and diving downwards, below the surface of the water, just barely brushing over his semi-hardened cock. A surprised gasp escaped his own lips as Roxas moaned softly, head tilting back onto his shoulder as his companion's hips bucked upward, craving another touch.

"A-axel…" He choked out, voice thick, strained.

The older man ignored his weak plea, fingers trailing down the thin thighs submerged beneath the water, one rising, dripping wet to grab his chin, tilting it at an awkward angle to press their lips together. Much to his surprise, Roxas was kissing him back, pressing against him just as needy, desperate for affection. Nobody except Axel had ever cared for him, no one except Axel had ever shown him love, and he had thought he was just fine without it, but every touch, every kiss slowly destroyed that notion and cast him deeper into the passion in the arms that were now wrapped around him.

Roxas gave up. Axel was right, something that usually he'd think was impossible. He stopped resisting, twisting in Axel's embrace so that he was settled over his lap, their chests pressed together, his arms over bony shoulders, his deep blue gaze locked on those almost creepily bright green eyes.

"Axel… don't make me beg… you were right… I want it…just do what I say because you'll probably never hear those exact words again."

Axel's smirk was back as he gave a chaste kiss to the tip of Roxas' nose.

"Anything for you, Rox…"

And then there were more desperate kisses, teeth clicking from the rough press while tongues intertwined, tasting, teasing, tracing along the outside edges of lips, eliciting deep-throated moans. Roxas thought he might asphyxiate as the blood rushed to his face, between his legs and his breath caught in his throat, and then Axel was lifting him out of the water, setting him down on the ledge of the bathtub and gently nudging his knees apart with his cheek.

He pressed a kiss against the silken skin of Roxas' inner thigh, lips dragging upwards, leaving a tingling, burning trail in their wake before they tentatively pressed against the blunt head of the petit boy's fully erected cock. He took in the first few centimeters, laving away at the small slit at the top while Roxas moaned uselessly and took fists of his hair in his hands. He kept up the tease for a few moments longer before fully engulfing it in his skilled mouth, sucking the boy off the best he knew how. His tongue repeatedly traced the underside while his hands cupped the pert ass of his beloved, long fingers gently pressing against his perineum. At the unexpected burst of pleasure, Roxas almost choked, hips thrusting upwards almost of their own accord, Axel repressing a small gag.

When the blonde's moaning became more hoarse and his breath came in even quicker pants, Axel pulled away, relishing the frustrated groan that fell from between those pretty lips.

Axel licked his fingers, spreading Roxas' legs just a little more before pressing a single digit against the tight opening, watching him rise from the edge of the bathtub while his hands white-knuckled the porcelain, squirming with eyes slightly squeezed shut.

"Does it hurt?" his own voice sounded strange to him, deeper, more seductive… he made a mental note to use that tone with Roxas more often.

Roxas shook his head from side to side, unsure of whether or not he'd be able to speak.

Axel inserted another finger, scissoring, hooking them into the passage, stretching the virginal cavity for the strenuous activity that was to follow. He could tell from the expression of discomfort on his soon-to-be lover's face that he was trying to be brave, to tell Axel it didn't hurt even if it did, afraid he would stop.

But even if Roxas _had_ told him it hurt too badly, Axel was to the point that he didn't think he'd be able to stop.

The last finger slid inwards with little resistance, only a slight grimace on Roxas' part, which turned into a brief moment of ecstasy as Axel's long, thin fingers found his prostate and abused it for a short moment.

"Ohhhh! Axel… Do that again…" Roxas pleaded, his hands gripping tightly onto his slim shoulders.

Obediently, Axel tapped the tender bundle of nerves with the pads of his fingers, pleased when Roxas pressed hard against his hand, forcing him deeper inside, Roxas' shouts like the most beautiful music he'd ever heard in all his non-existence.

Withdrawing his fingers shakily, Axel swung his own legs over the rim of the tub, his own erection throbbing, beading at the tip with pre-cum, his back pressed against the opposite side of the bathtub. He pulled Roxas forward, the younger boy understandingly crouching above Axel's waist, hovering above his thick cock. Axel's hands grabbed Roxas' hips and slowly guided him down, until the first few inches were buried inside the boy.

Roxas hissed between his teeth, tightening from the pain so much that Axel could scarcely move at all.

"Roxas…you have to relax. If you tense up, it will only hurt more…" to demonstrate his point, he forced his member just slightly further into the slick recesses of his companion. Roxas tried to calm himself, drawing in a deep breath until he finally loosened. Axel slid the rest of the way in with little issue, Roxas arched over him, pressing his swollen lips to the junction of Axel's neck and shoulder.

Cautiously, he withdrew from Roxas' ass, before thrusting back in, relishing the tightness, gripping his hips tighter. Roxas let out a shaky breath, pressing back against Axel's pelvis. With a slight shift of angle, Axel was abusing his prostate once more, Roxas tightening to the point that it was excruciating, the loudest moan he'd ever heard coming from his own mouth. Axel lost control, pushing against Roxas' ass as hard as he could, his dick sliding up the inside channel to the hilt, Roxas rising up from the force with a strangled cry as he released himself over their torsos. Axel wasn't done yet, diving in and out with speed and friction that was absolutely delicious, until he came himself, shooting off deep inside his smaller lover.

Sweaty, satisfied, he withdrew his now limp cock from Roxas, who visibly winced, before he collapsed atop his best friend, panting desperately. There was a deep purple love bite on Axel's neck, while various red teeth marks stood out against the pale skin of the blonde. Both were dead tired, satiated. Axel shook the blonde awake from where he'd nearly fallen asleep.

"We can't sleep here, we'll die, or catch a cold…"

The blonde nodded, rising on shaky legs, clean, but sweaty. He never thought he'd go as far as to have sex with Axel, but had found it satisfying enough.

"I told you I'd make it good for you." Axel said with a smirk.

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"yeah yeah…"


End file.
